


Curiosity

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you said you had some important research to share with me," Hermione said, setting down her teacup impatiently. </p><p>"Oh, yes, certainly," Luna replied vaguely. "It's in my bedroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

 

"But you said you had some important research to share with me," Hermione said, setting down her teacup impatiently.

"Oh, yes, certainly," Luna replied vaguely. With a motion of her wand she got the teacups into the sink and washing themselves, and stood up and straightened her robes. She had stopped wearing necklaces of butterbeer corks, but she still looked dotty, somehow. Perhaps it was her perpetually abstracted expression. "It's in my bedroom."

Hermione followed her through the small house into a room crowded with books and papers. Ah, this was more like it. Hermione drifted over to a pile to surreptitiously check out the titles, but they were a little strange. _Engorgement and its Discontents_? What was that about? _The Complete Works of Jack Morin_? Who was Jack Morin? _Curiosity and Her Satisfaction_?

"That's a good one for you, isn't it," Luna commented. She pulled it out and handed it to Hermione.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked, looking at the table of contents. Something about witches and their intimate secrets, or the magic of --what? the magic of the Graffenberg spot? "What _is_ a Graffenberg spot? Is that like one of those points of concentration in Arithmancy that's the top of the--"

Luna was smiling at her. "I'm so glad there is something I can teach you, Hermione."

"What is the subject of your research, Luna?" Hermione was suddenly chilled by the idea that it was some mythical creature or some beyond the Veil idea that no one could prove, much less use.

"Human sexual response."

"What?"

"I've been doing a lot of reading, and of course I've attempted some of the ideas alone, but this isn't really the sort of thing one can learn on one's own."

Had she gone mad? Hermione went very still. Weren't mad people supposed to be inflamed by sudden moves? Where was her wand, had she really left it in the kitchen?

But Luna advanced on her, sliding an arm about her waist. "You see, I think there is a distinct difference between attempting these experiments alone and trying them with someone else. Here--" she put her hand between Hermione's legs, pushing up her skirt and cupping her tights-clad vulva. Her hand was warm and her palm was right over Hermione's clit, which responded to the heat. Hermione desperately wanted to turn her head away from Luna's intent blue eyes. "All right, Hermione, now observe the effect after I kiss you," she murmured. Before Hermione could protest, there was Luna's soft mouth on hers.

She wanted to say something but it was a very good kiss. Perhaps Viktor's lips had been softer, but Luna's were fuller and there was a sense of tenderness in the sure probing of her tongue against Hermione's.

"Do you see? It's different--more exciting. It was more exciting for you, too, right?" Luna gushed, as though they were spell-crafting or making a potion together. Then without asking, she pulled down the waistband of Hermione's tights and panties, and felt her vulva. "Yes, see, you've already begun to lubricate and become engorged."

"Luna!" But somehow Hermione didn't have it in her to bat the hand away. It felt so good, the way Luna was slipping a finger into her. Luna pushed her clothing down and reached under her skirt to knead her buttocks. Soon she had one finger stroking the outside of Hermione's anus, one finger probing between her labia, and was kissing away at her mouth. She pulled them closer together.

Then Luna sighed, and stopped. "Let's take off our clothes and lie down. I can't come standing up--can you? It's too trembly for me."

"Luna!"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you _ask_ me if I want to--"

"Have an orgasm? Isn't that kind of the point of having sex, Hermione? To achieve orgasm? I know there are some people who believe that's too goal-oriented and that pleasure can be achieved without the rapid release of tension and engorgement, but--"

Luna had already disrobed. She really had a beautiful body; it was kind of surprising that someone with her looks had been the target of so much teasing at school. Her pale and rosy skin had a kind of baby chick or peachlike downiness to it. It gave her small round breasts a haloed look, like something in a pornographic photo.

"What if I don't like--"

"But you see, that's precisely what I want to find out. What you like. I have a quill set to take notes." Gently but inexorably, she pulled Hermione toward her on the bed. She unbuttoned the cuffs of Hermione's shirt, and then undid the buttons at her throat, and the ones that went over her breasts and belly.

As she unbuttoned, she kissed Hermione's neck. The moment when her questing lips found Hermione's earlobe was memorable. Hermione threw her head back and let it happen. Luna unhooked her still-mainly-ornamental brassiere and kissed her breasts.

"Oh, you see, I was so absorbed, I forgot to check your cunt," Luna said, with the air of someone who had left the scones in the oven too long. "I hope you don't mind the word cunt. I think it's a wonderful word. I read such a lovely book about it, and--"

Hermione grabbed her face and kissed her hard as she ground against the hand in her--all right, in her cunt. With Luna, she thought, the less said, the better.

"It's probably not enough clitoral stimulation," Luna said breathlessly when Hermione let her up for air. She quickly brought her head down to Hermione's groin and began to lick her clit with no warning.

"Luna, wait--" but apparently she couldn't hear, or didn't care, or had her own agenda, because she plunged ahead. Hermione thrashed a bit-- _oh, what a cliche!_ , she thought, but couldn't help it. Luna's fingers were so clever; how did she know about that spot inside Hermione that Hermione had never felt before? Between the licking and the moaning, which was vibrating through her, and the pushing against that spot--Hermione went over the edge. She came, and it was qualitatively different than anything she had experienced before--and quantitatively, too, because Luna didn't let up once Hermione had come. She continued to pursue, with her finger and her mouth, until Hermione's whole body twitched, and she said, "Stop!" Luna looked up.

"Oh, sorry," Luna said. "Got a bit carried away. You make lovely sounds. Just like--"

_Please don't say something barmy like "a crumple-horned snorkack"_ Hermione pleaded through her mental haze. Luna moved up the bed to embrace her, which was very nice.

"... an eagle, you know the way they scream?" Luna completed. Well, that was all right then; Luna was a former Ravenclaw, and eagles were their house mascot. Hermione lolled naked in the other girl's arms, her head cushioned on those lovely breasts, just getting her breath back. She dozed for a moment. When she came to, she was eye to eye with one of Luna's rosy nipples.

Her turn next, she supposed. She opened her mouth, and popped it in. Intriguing, the differences between men's and women's bodies. She was beginning to see what Luna meant about research. Luna made a sound of pleased surprise above her as Hermione licked the nipple. Oh, that was lovely; Hermione liked being able to go at her own pace. Luna was a bit too fast for her. She concentrated on the breasts, feeling her stomach flip flopping--well, not her stomach, much lower than that.

"Hermione," Luna said in a low voice. "I like a bit of penetration. D'you like fucking, by any chance?"

Thank heavens her mouth was busy so she couldn't make that tsking sound that she always found herself making around Luna. _Do I like fucking?_ she thought scornfully. _What a way to put it, as though she's asking me whether I'd like a sandwich. As though either of us had the equipment..._ Though perhaps, there was a spell...

"Hmmm," she said aloud.

"I have the loveliest toy, here," Luna said, arching her back as she reached for a shelf over the bed. "Oh, all right, can't reach it, _Accio_ Double Duckie, _Accio_ lube."

_Double Duckie?_

"The Japanese always make their toys in the shape of animals, isn't that clever? So here you have a combination dildo and vibrator, with plenty of stimulation for the external bits of the clitoris, and a lovely hammering sensation on the--" Hermione kissed her on the mouth. "Oh. Do you want to use it with me?"

Hermione looked at the toy, turning it over in her hands. "All right," she said. "I take it you've read the instruction booklet?"

Luna smiled at her. "Oh yes."

"What are we meant to do with this, then?"

"First we have to slick both ends with lubricant, like so--the material isn't like skin, so natural lubricant might be inadequate..."

Though her face was flaming again, Hermione nodded.

"Then I'll insert it into my cunt like _so_ \--" Again she was using that word as though it were as matter-of-fact as "arm" or "nose"; what a strange person. "Now you are going to be on top, I suppose, so you can put it in that way. Is that a bit like doing it with a man, then?" Luna had a dildo with a duck's head on it protruding up from between her legs and she was asking questions as though they were at a party. Absurd; Hermione gritted her teeth and went ahead. She pulled her lips open and positioned the duck between them, and then sank down on it. It was very slick, and she was a lot readier than she'd been in the past.

She was lying on top of Luna, so she kissed her again. To her surprise, Luna moaned. "Gnnnnn," she said, "That really feels wonderful..."

Hermione twisted her hips and ground against Luna, and the toy began to vibrate. Their bodies were flush, breasts mashing together, and Luna kept kissing Hermione's neck. Vibrations thudded through them and they writhed against each other. It was really good. Luna grabbed her arse and pulled the cheeks apart, and kissed her, and stuck her finger in her arse, and kissed her some more, and then Hermione was arching up, and there was a lot of grunting and groaning, and Hermione was coming again.

By the end, Hermione had collapsed in a heap and Luna was still coming under her for several minutes. Finally she subsided and somehow got a duvet over the two of them--perhaps by a non-verbal Summoning charm. Hermione relaxed and rolled off of her.

When she came to the second time, Luna's little body was spooned around hers, the duck dildo poking her in the arse. "Luna," she whispered, "Hadn't you better take that thing out?"

"Yes, I suppose," she said regretfully. "I think I'd need to wear a harness for proper anal intercourse, anyway."

"You are really insatiable, aren't you?" Hermione turned toward her and smiled.

"Do you feel a bit better now?" Luna asked.

Hermione considered the question. "Yes. But what did this have to do with defeating Voldemort?"

"Oh no, this isn't war-related research; I was just doing this to satisfy my own curiosity." Her face fell. "Oh, no, Hermione, I didn't mean to disappoint you. Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry, I've always--oh Hermione, I thought you would be interested in this for its own sake. It's really very interesting, isn't it?"

"It's fine, dear," Hermione said gently. She stroked Luna's hair. "You're right, it's very interesting. I do feel better. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> (These are the original notes from 2007.)
> 
> I told [](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/profile)[**rexluscus**](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/) that I would join in and help her [revive the Porn Meme](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/205519.html) that was so successful last year. The meme goes:
> 
>  
> 
> **When you read this, go write some porn and post it in your journal.**
> 
> As when I attempted this meme last year, I had a lot more trouble with it than I would have anticipated. Last year I tried Draco/Remus/Severus, based on some fan art. This year I'm also, er, stretching myself and posting ~~unbeta-ed~~ femmeslash. ([](http://accio-arse.livejournal.com/profile)[ **accio_arse**](http://accio-arse.livejournal.com/) graciously beta-read this after I posted it.) I have these two together in another of my stories; I like them as a pairing.


End file.
